


Juste avec vous

by Michi4D



Series: Juste un mauvais moment [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Français | French, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, sick, take care
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: La maladie avait cloué Marshall au lit, l'éloignant de sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui le vampire se sentait mieux !





	Juste avec vous

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ L'OC Leo (Leonardo Abadeer Gumball) appartient à Sounf (IG, Deviantart, Tumblr) il faut lui demander l'autorisation pour utiliser ses OCs /!\
> 
> Voici la preuve qu'elle m'a donné l'autorisation : [ici](https://comments.deviantart.com/4/35988094/4042064482)

Marshall se réveilla et trouva le lit vide. Il se redressa péniblement, frottant ses yeux. A côté de lui se trouvait un plat chaud, sous une cloche, accompagné d'un petit mot de son tendre mari.  
"Lève toi lentement et essaies de manger un peu".  
Il sourit et relut le billet doux plusieurs fois.  
Il dévora le plat à toute vitesse malgré la chaleur. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, Marshall apprécia l'attention de Gumball, qui avait mis tous les aliments susceptibles d'améliorer son état.  
Sentir la cuisine de sa moitié lui avait terriblement manqué. Malgré tous les serviteurs, il savait que ce plat avait été fait par Gumball. Ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à préparer à manger pour leur fils. L'image de son mari en tablier, concentré sur les doses à mesurer, derrière les fourneaux lui revint en mémoire.  
D'ailleurs, il avait très envie de le voir lui et Léo. Il avait très envie de les câliner ! Un plaid sur ses épaules, il partit en quête de ses proches.  
Le palais était presque vide. Le vampire ne rencontra que deux serviteurs trop pressés pour lui parler mais qui ne manquèrent pas de le saluer.  
Ne trouvant pas sa petite famille entre les murs de leur grande maison, il se dirigea vers le jardin. Là, il vit son précieux amant jouer avec leur petit garçon. Il les observa de loin durant un moment, se délectant de cette scène inestimable. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait assister à ces moments doux et uniques.  
Il se rapprocha et entendit Gumball nommer les plantes (par leurs noms scientifiques) au petit Léo dont les babillements montraient la plus grande attention.  
Marshall se retint de rire. Il enlaça tendrement sa moité qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.  
-Marshall !  
-Baba ! s'écria le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.  
Le vampire se détacha lentement de Gumball et prit son fils dans les bras, le câlinant tendrement.  
-Tu es sûr d'être guérit ? s’inquiéta Gumball en posant la main sur le front de son mari.  
-Mais oui ! le rassura le brun en souriant.  
Cependant, il n'osa pas embrasser sa famille de peur que quelques virus soient encore en vie.  
Il toussait encore un peu, mais il avait enfin pu quitter le lit.  
Etre alité lui avait fortement déplu, il était resté cloué dans un grand lit vide, sans voir les êtes chers à son cœur.  
Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il pouvait profiter d'eux pleinement. Ils passèrent une journée en famille, à flâner, jouer et se reposer. Heureusement, rien ni personne n'avait requis l'attention du prince ou de son mari. 

Au moment de mettre Léo au lit, Marshall retrouva la joie de lire des histoires à son fils. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Le petit garçon était si heureux de revoir son papa qu'il n'était pas question de dormir. Gumball dut les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois.  
Une petite demie-heure plus tard, Marshall sortit de la chambre de son fils qui était enfin tombé de fatigue. Il couru presque pour rejoindre sa chambre tant il était heureux de dormir de nouveau avec Gumball. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu dormir avec Marshall le temps de sa convalescence de peur de transmettre la maladie à leur petit trésor.  
De plus, les malades ont besoin de calme, lui répétait sans cesse sans amant. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans leur chambre, Gumball lisait tranquillement un livre. Le vampire flotta vers le lit et se glissa dans le lit. Sans un mot, il se blottit contre son cher et tendre. Gumball le regarda en souriant, attendrit. Marshall avait ce côté enfantin et pétillant que le prince aimant tant.  
Il termina sa phrase et posa son livre. L'envie de le finir vite était très grande, cependant celle de passer du temps avec Marshall l'était plus encore.  
Il s'allongea est embrassa le visage de son amant. Son front, ses tempes, ses joues. Il ne pu se retenir d'effleurer ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'il lui avait manqué. Marshall grogna, il voulait un vrai baiser !  
-Mon système immunitaire est plutôt résistant, susurra Gumball, un léger sourire en coin.  
Marshall ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur les lèvres de son mari. Cette douce sensation lui avait tant manqué ! Il se sentait revivre !  
Il s'accrocha encore et encore aux lèvres de son mari, goûtant à la plus douce des sucreries. Sa sucrerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> J'avais oublié la fin et cette phrase très aguicheuse de Gumball >///<
> 
> Ce texte marque la fin de cette série, merci de l'avoir suivie ! ^_^
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
